Tokyo Mew Mew:Part Two!
by Ssennotta
Summary: Fifty years after the end of Tokyo Mew Mew, The Aliens have decided to strike again,will the new generation of Mew Mews be able to combat this force. CLOSED
1. Looking For Mew Mews!

**Okay so me being the evil person that I am I want to introduce a new Tokyo Mew Mew story, but I need Original Characters so I will be accepting your characters. There will be some rules however.**

**If you're going to submit a Mew _DO YOUR RESEARCH!_ I cannot stress this enough, please make sure your animal is a Red Data Animal, you can find the list online**

**Please NO MARY-SUES I want you to try and bee as original as possible Ex: Mew Truffle who is a Wild Boar because truffles are a type of mushroom that are found using pigs.**

**If you're going to submit an alien please limit one Quiche!**

**Here's The Template**

Name-**  
**Mew Name**  
**Age-**  
**Animal Fused With-**  
**Hometown-**  
**Height-**  
**Relationship-**  
**Personality-**  
**Likes-**  
**Dislikes-**  
**Skin Tone-**  
**Eye Color-**  
**Hair Color/Style-**  
**Normal Outfit-**  
**Mew Mark-**  
**Mew Outfit-**  
**Weapon-**  
**Super Move-

**Here it is filled out**

Name-Reishi Natto**  
**Mew Name-Mew Lychee**  
**Age-14**  
**Animal Fused With-Cheetah**  
**Hometown-Osaka, Japan**  
**Height-5'2"**  
**Relationship-None yet**  
**Personality-Off the battlefield she is sweet kind and even kind of ditzy she has a tendency to daydream, , but when the fight starts she changes to a strategizer who carefully thinks out every move and executes it with no mercy. She's fiercely loyal to her friends and will stop at nothing to protect them**  
**Likes-Pocky, Takoyaki, Running, and her friends**  
**Dislikes-History, people making fun of her accent, rude super vain girls**  
**Skin Tone-pale**  
**Eye Color-Green**  
**Hair Color/Style-In her normal form she keeps her pinkish-red hair short but in mew form it lengthens and goes into two pigtails**  
**Normal Outfit-When she's not wearing her school uniform(A navy blue Sailor Fuku with a mini skirt knee-high socks and brown penny loafers) she generally wears a dark pink tank top and shorts along with some cheap running shoes**  
**Mew Mark-on her right ankle**  
**Mew Outfit-A sleeveless white top connecting to a short asymmetrical dark pink skirt with shorts underneath, dark pink fingerless gloves with a white bow and white edgings and knee high dark pink boots, again with white bows. She keeps the leg garter, armband and collar**  
**Weapon-Lychee Heart (Reishinzo) a dark pink heart wand with a gem inside, your standard anime heart wand**  
**Super Move-Ribbon Reizinzo/Lychee Purify! your standard bubbles of death


	2. Monster Squirrel

**Okay, the team has been assembled, Reishi/Mew Lychee Rima/Mew Candy Bodou/Mew Grape Sarah/Mew Cinnamon and Kaki/Mew Pumpkin**

* * *

A pretty young girl with short pinkish-red hair and sparkling green eyes wandered around a grassy park. Until she saw a strange statue of a cat she looked up at,

"Kinda creepy.." she muttered, then out of nowhere her head started to ache and she started to her a beeping, it got louder until she opened her eyes, and rolled out of her twin sized bed. She fully opened her eyes and rubbed her bruised head. She looked up at her beeping alarm clock, 7:00, one hour until school started. She walked up to her dresser and changed into her school uniform, a sailor fuku with a navy blue skirt and and ribbon. She ran down stairs and sat down to breakfast, Her father was already up and drinking coffee and her mother was making breakfast,

"Mornin' Reishi." said her mother happily.

"Morning!" Reishi replied, "Itadekimas!" she helped herself to her breakfast. After she was done she slipped on some running shoes and dashed off to her school. Along the way something caught her eye, a statue of a cat, just like the one in her dream. She stared at the golden artifact. She heard something that snapped her out of her trance, her watch, 8:00, she knew it was a couple minutes fast, but she still would have to sprint to make it to school on time.

After school, Reishi wandered into the park near her house, she noticed the cat statue again then she felt dizzy and passed out. When her eyes opened she was surrounded by a dull pink light, and she saw a cheetah in front of her Reishi reached out her hand, and the cheetah walked towards her. Reishi bent down to pet the cat. As she was petting it the cat jumped inside her! Reishi was shocked_ It feels warm..._ Reishi thought. When she woke up it was almost night, she bolted up. She looked at her watch 7:40, she would have to run home. She darted to her house, faster than she had ever ran before.

The next day at school Reishi felt really tired, like she couldn't keep her eyes open, and When lunch rolled around she devoured the fish in her bento that she normally barely finished.

"What's wrong with me nya?"She asked, "Wait, Nya?" She hurriedly covered her mouth. After school she was walking in the park again when she noticed a flash of light, and ran over to it. There standing twice as tall as she was was a monster squirrel. Reishi stared up at it paralyzed with fear. I swept it's giant paw towards her and she was powerless to stop it. She crashed to the ground with a resounding thud. She saw a shadow dart pass and pick her up. She was carried to a safe location. The person who saved her was a boy, he looked about seventeen. He had black hair tied up into a short ponytail, pale skin, a firm build, even if he was kinda skinny, and dark blue eyes.

"Are you alright?"He asked seriously

"I-i think.." replied Reishi

"I'm gonna need you to fight that thing." He said pointing to the giant monster

"Are you kidding? Get out of Crazyland and come back to Earth!"Yelled Reishi

"Fine, I'll do that, but you have to get out of my tree." He pushed her off the branch they were standing on, "Oh, you'll need this." He threw her a little golden pendant. As if she was programmed she shouted,

"Mew Mew Lychee! Metamor-Pho-SE!" She transformed into a super girl wearing a dress with A white top with dark pink ruffles and an angular skirt with dark pink short shorts underneath, barely reaching past her butt, she also had a dark pink garter an her left leg, and around her arms, both had white frills, she also had dark pink fingerless gloves with white trimming and a white bow, and a white collar with dark pink trimming witch had the little golden pendant with a heart engraved on it. Her hair had grown longer and lighter, being a pretty shade of pink and going midway down her back. She also had Cheetah ears and a spotted tail. "What!" He shouted loudly. Then the squirrel swept at her again; she nimbly jumped out of the way and landed flat on her feet. "Lychee Heart!" a dark pink heart shaped wand appeared in her hands. She jumped up onto a ledge, "I think it's time you ended." She jumped off, heading straight for the beast and held out her wand, "Ribbon Lychee Purify!" she shouted, white bubbles flew from her wand,somehow defeating the squirrel, the normal sized rodent scampered off leaving a strange creature resembling a fat jellyfish with really short tentacles. Then another strange creature, resembling a pink puffball with rounded ears and a lions tail appeared and ate the jellyfish thing. Needless to say Reishi was really confused. The strange teenager jumped down from the tree,

"Good job, for your first try anyway." He said smugly.

"Who are you? What's goin on? Why am I dressed like this? What's with the cat ears? How do I go back to normal?" The young cat girl's tongue reached a rate that seemed impossible as she belted him with questions.

"I'll tell you later, just follow me, and to answer one question,"he said as an afterthought,"My name is Daichi Shirogane."

* * *

**First Chapter Completed! Don't Forget to review!**


	3. Tokyo Two Mew

**Yay! Fourteen reviews already!**

* * *

Lychee stood up, still in mew form and followed after Daichi, until she saw what they were heading for. A large pink cafe. Inside it was elegantly decorated, but only one person was inside.

"That's Matthew Thomas." Explained Daichi. Matthew looked to be about 20, he had dirty blond hair, a light tan, a thin build, and gray-blue eyes.

"Ah, welcome Miss Natto." Matthew said in English, Lychee looked at him confused, then said in the best English she could muster(Not very good),

"Thank You." Matthew laughed, and replied,

"I speak Japanese to, I guess I'm just used to English." In near flawless Japanese. Lychee turned to Daichi, "K then how do I go back to normal?"

"Just think of being human. Pretty simple." Lychee transformed back into a normal girl. "Now go get changed, there's an outfit in the back."

Reishi ran to the back room, and opened the locker. "Really are they joking?" Reishi asked upon seeing the "outfit", a dark pink maids outfit with a skirt stopping mid thigh, a puffy little apron, headband, and bloomers. Begrudgingly Reishi slipped it on. She examined herself in the mirror, _Not bad_ the thought. She walked out to the cafe room.

"Wow," said Daichi, "I didn't think that size would fit you."

"Why do I have to wear this?" asked Reishi

"Fifty years ago an alien race called the Cyniclons tried to conquer and destroy Earth, now they're back, and were relying on what stopped them last time, The Tokyo Mew Mews. Five girls with superior genetics that could hold the DNA of endangered animals. Now you and four others, the new Mew Mews will have to defeat the Cyniclon invaders and save the world." said Daichi seriously.

" So then why do I have to wear the stupid outfit?" asked Reishi, annoyed.

"This is our base of operations, the cafe will serve ad a cover so that we don't get found out, you and the other Mews will be waitressing." Reishi groaned at the comment, but was relived that she would have teammates. Daichi tossed her a little charm. Reishi looked at and saw it was the little thing that ate the alien jellyfish.

"That's a robot that gets energy from Chimer Animas. The creature you saw earlier, it's the A-180 model."

"It needs a better name than that!" Reishi said," How about Maru?" she asked the robot.

"Maru! Maru enjoys his new name!" It said gleefully. Daichi sat down on one of the tables, and said.

"Get some rest, you'll need it in case any Chimera Anima's show up."

"Is that what the squirrel was?" asked Reishi

"You catch on quick." Daichi replied sarcasticly.

The next morning Maru woke Reishi up instead of her usual alarm clock, "Reishi! Reishi!"

Reishi groggily smacked the little puffball like she did to put her alarm clock on sleep. Maru flew over and body slammed her face. Reishi, now fully awake got on her school uniform and headed outside. The sun hadn't even rose yet and her watch read 5:30,

"Maru," whined Reishi," Why am I up so early?"

"Chimera Anima! Chimera Anima!" Maru said floating over to a nearby house. Reishi ran after until she heard a scream from the upper floor.

"Mew Mew Lychee Metamor-pho-SE!" Lychee ran up to the room and saw a giant crow chimera and a girl cowered up in the corner of the room. "Lychee Heart!" Lychee called out summoning her wand, "Ribbon Lychee Purify!" The crow separated from the Parasite Alien. Maru gobbled the alien and Lychee walked over to the girl. "Are you alright?" asked Lychee calmly

"Umm I think so." said the girl. She was hard to make out in the dark, but she was shorter than Lychee, had pale skin, long blonde hair, and pale blue eyes, also her Japanese was a bit off, so Lychee could tell she was foreign.

After Reishi got another hour of sleep and had her alarm clock wake her up. She went to school.

"Class, this is Rima Colombo. She joining our class after moving all the way from Rome."

Reishi instantly noticed that it was the girl she saved earlier. "Rima you can sit in the open seat next to Reishi." The teacher pointed to Reishi

"Hi, Rei-chan, I think we should be friends what about you?" asked Rima happily

"Alright," replied Reishi, "Your Japanese is quite well for someone who's not a native speaker."

"Thanks, I worked pretty hard on it so I would fit in with my classmates." Rima said pleased with her effort.

"Alright, no talking during class." said the teacher, Rima hushed quickly.

After school Rima and Reishi were chatting in the park.

"Natto!" a voice called from behind Reishi, the girls whipped around.

"Shirogane? What are you doing here?" asked Reishi, Rima looked on curiously.

"The cafe is literally right around the cafe, I have to run some errands could you take these to Mat?" He said handing her a bag of groceries, "Who's the girl?"

"This is Rima Colombo, she's a friend from school." Reishi explained to Daichi.

"Alright then." He sounded disappointed. Reishi took Rima to Cafe Mew Mew. Matthew made Rima and Reishi some cake and gave them a table. Rima looked Reishi in the eye, and exuberantly asked, "Was that guy your boyfriend? He's like three years older than you. How'd you meet? "

"Shirogane?" Reishi said dumbfounded, "No he's just the owner of the cafe."

"Oh," she said slightly disappointed. Matthew called Reishi over.

"What's the matter?" Asked Reishi,

"There's a Chimera Anima, it's outside Maru's sensors, you'll have to run." Reishi nodded. She walked back to the floor,

"Sorry Rima-chan, I have to go." She walked outside the cafe, "Mew Mew Lychee! Metamor-pho-SE!" called Reishi, just then Rima walked out to find Reishi transform into the super girl who had saved her earlier.

"Rei-chan?! What?!" asked Rima who was, for once, lost for words.

"It's a long story," said Lychee,"but never mind that, look at you!" Rima's right shoulder was glowing, she lifted her sleeve up to reveal, "A mew mark!" Exclaimed Lychee. Maru spit out a little pendant.

"Mew Mew Candy! Metamor-pho-SE!" Candy was wearing a ruffled black and white dress, with puffy black and white sleeves, her gloves were also achromatic, with a black one on her left and white on her right, both going up to her elbow, knee high black and white boots. Her hair had turned curly and she had little panda ears and a nub tail, her normally crystalline eyes had become colorless and she had a black bow in her hair.

Mew Lychee and Mew Candy ran, eventually running into what they were looking for, a rat Chimera Anima.

"Candy Rod!" Called out Mew Candy, a white and gold staff appeared on it was a black crystal heart. It started to glow silver, "Ribbon Candy Charge!" Yhe wand shot out a beam of energy, the rat hissed with pain, and charged at Mew Candy

"Lychee Heart!" Called out Mew Lychee jumping to be on top of the chimera. "Ribbon Lychee Purify!" The Parasite Alien split from it's host, and was promptly eaten by Maru.

"Hmm," a shadow smirked,"They're good at this, but let's see how much these little girls can handle, the black and white one's kinda cute, but she's not my type, and the weird cat one isn't cute at all." it sighed, "What's a poor man to do." he disappeared. Lychee and Candy turned back into their human forms, and headed back to the cafe.

"What do you mean I have to work here?!" Rima shouted, "Rei-chan" she stuck out her lower lips and begged.

"We have to work here, so that we're always ready to fight evil, where ever and when ever it appears." Reishi explained

"But why a cafe?" Rima asked, "Why couldn't we just have a low profile secret hideout that we can reach in a flash?" Daichi awnsered,

"Because without the cafe you wouldn't have a reason to be here everyday." Rima groaned, but went along with it.

* * *

**What do you think? I dedicate this chapter to Pokefan911, who submitted Rima to me. She's awesome and you should check out her stories. Sayanara**


	4. Short Chapter!

**Wow, you people seem to really like this stuff, I have two other fanfics if these don't come fast enough for you,**

In the shadows there came a voice "Ribbon Grape Strike!" a flash of light came and went.

Reishi and Rima scurried around the cafe's floor. "Girls!" called Matthew

"What is it?" asked Rima.

"There's a Chimera Anima at the park! You can go, the cafe's about to close, Daichi and I can handle it here."

The girls ran towards the chimera anima's location until they saw something that shocked them, another Mew Mew! She had teased blonde hair with purple streaks and violet eyes, her dress was mainly black and purple with frills on top and a frayed hem, she, unlike the other mews, had no gloves and her boots had an open toe. Her ears and tail were even different colors, her ears were black and like smaller cat ears and the tail was white.

"Grape Ribbon!" she called, a long black ribbon with purple sparkles appeared in her hand, "Ribbon Grape Strike" The ribbon began to glow purple and the Parasite Alien separated from the other creature. Maru quickly gobbled up the alien.

"Wow!" said Lychee, "You're amazing!" Grape smiled and thanked her. "Your the next Mew Mew in our group! We fight to defend the word!"

"I never said I would join your group. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time, I'm not cut out for work."


	5. Alien Alert!

**Okay, I'm sorry for the short chapter, I was out of ideas and that's all I had written. Now, let's hopefully get into some good stuff.**

Lychee looked pleadingly at Grape. "Fine.." Lychee and Candy jumped with joy. When the three girls got back to the cafe Daichi was quick to explain everything to Bodou. The three girls left the cafe and chatted about various topics.

"I have to run, my mom expects me to be home soon." said Bodou to the other two turning down a narrow street, the sky had grown dark. Bodou whipped around at a small sound, witch turned out to just be a small mouse. She walked along the stopped suddenly beneath a lamppost. The looked around, as if she thought something was following her. She heard a sound and looked upwards only to be greeted with a strange man kissing her. He had dark brown hair, and cat shaped icy blue eyes. His clothes were strange and ragged, and his pale skin shone in the moonlight. He was unbearably thin and he had long elf-like ears.

"You're quite a cutie," he said in a voice that sounded both sweet and terrifying at the same time. Bodou took a step backwards.

"Who are you!?" she demanded.

"You can call me, Buraoni." he said cracking a smile that sent chills down Bodou's spine. She walked up to him slowly and smacked him across the face.

"I absolutely hate freaks like you." she said coldly. She walked away towards her home.

"Hmm," said Buraoni coyly,"looks like this will be more fun than I thought." He disappeared into the blackness.

Bodou cursed under her breath, that was her first kiss! She started to cry softly, and rushed towards her home. She opened the door to a warm kitchen, with her father cooking dinner. He saw her tear stained face and red eyes, and instantly rushed over to make sure she was alright.

"Bodou, what happened?" he asked kindly.

"It's nothing, I just had a bit of a rough day, you don't need to worry about it." she replied. He looked at her stubbornly.

"I am a therapist, it's my job to worry about it." Bodou looked at him unable to explain what had happened.

"I-" she said her voice quivering, "I go-... some guy tripped me on my way to class, so I was late and my teacher wouldn't relive that he tripped me because he's a good student." she said quickly. The covering her red face.

"It's worry," said her father kindly, "you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. At least you're a horrible liar, so I know I did something right." Bodou hugged her dad.

"Dad," she said softly, "dinner." He dad rushed to the stove just in time to protect their dinner from burning.

When Bodou went to bed she couldn't stop thinking about Buraoni. His pale skin and icy eyes haunted her memory, along with his evil smile. He was positively disgusting.

The next morning she slept right through her alarm clock. She slipped on her school uniform, teased her blonde hair and put some feathers on it, she blew a lock of stray hair away revealing her mew mark above her left eye brow. She quickly grabbed a piece of toast and ran outside hoping to be to school on time. She wasn't. The teacher made her stay late cleaning the classroom, once everyone had left, she noticed a familiar shape outside the window.

"Buraoni!" she gasped, he suddenly disappeared then reappeared inside the classroom right next to Bodou.

"Hi honey, did you miss me?" he asked sweetly

"Get out of my face!" Bodou said throwing the rag she was using at his face. He caught it with no problem. Buraoni looked angrily at Bodou,

"That wasn't a very nice thing to say honey, and I'm still kinda pissed at you for slapping me." Bodou was terrified, her body wouldn't move, all she could do was stand there. "Is my little honey afraid," he asked sweetly, "well.. She should be!" Bodou jumped back in fear. Buraoni circled around her, "Do you want me to forgive you? I'd be glad to if you just became mine."

"Never!" Bodou snapped. She jumped out an open window and ran as fast as she could. She stopped once she felt safe. She gasped for breath.

"Why did you run, Honey?" Buraoni appeared right behind her.

"Mew Mew Grape! Metamor-pho-SE!" She shouted transforming into Grape. "Grape Ribbon!" her weapon appeared in her hand.

"Oh, we're going to fight, okay." he summoned his weapon, a worn brown whip, with scratch marks along the handle. He cracked it down, getting an evil smile on his face. He lunged at Grape eyes blazing. She quickly jumped out of the way and shouted, "Ribbon Grape Strike!" He took the blow full on and quietly vanished cracking a smirk as he left. Bodou sighed. He was finally gone.

** I hope you got some insight on Mew Grape, This Chapter is dedicated to SonicXMinagirl! Don't forget to review, if you liked it, if you hated it, if you think I could do something better. Also, I'm going to be starting a contest. Winner gets a Tokyo Mew Mew one-shot of their choice and to decide on what they want to happen in the next chapter. Here's what you gotta do, guess what Matthew's home town is, I'll give you a hint, he's _NOT_ from a big city.**


	6. Determination: The New Alien Menace

**Okay, so the contest is still open from the last chapter, and I would like to thank you all for your patience, so here's Part 6**

Bodou rushed back to the cafe after her near deadly encounter with Buraoni. When she reached there panting, the only people there were Daichi and Reishi. They were bickering about something that Bodou really didn't care about. Reishi, hearing the door open ran towards Bodou. Bodou collapsed from exhaustion. Her slightly larger frame began to weigh heavily on Reishi. Reishi and Daichi took Bodou upstairs to Daichi's room to let her rest. This was the fist time Reishi had seen Daichi's room. It was relatively small considering the huge size of the cafe. Inside were a simple bed, a computer, and some old blueprints. Daichi laid Bodou out on the bed. When she awoke she told them about what had happened to her.

"I knew it." said Daichi, "That was one of the alien soldiers. He was probably responsible for the chimera anima's you've been running into." Reishi looked shocked when Bodou mentioned how he looked right before he attacked. The terrifying mix of sadism and glee. How his eyes seemed to glow. Reishi shuddered.

The next morning Bodou approached Reishi and said. "I'll join the team, I never want to have something that terrifying ever happen to me again without me being more prepared... So, will you let me join?"

"Of course!" Said Reishi delighted at the news. "It's always good to have some more teammates, besides now we'll have an easier time defeating those stupid aliens!"

The two walked to school together until they had to split and go their separate ways. Reishi told Rima about what had happened the night before

"Wow, that would be really scary! I hope Bodou is alright, but, hey! At least she's ging to be helping us out from now on!" Rima said happily. When the two were heading towards the cafe Reishi noticed out of the corner of her eye a strange shape and ran towards it. Rima, at first didn't notice what was going on.

"Mew Mew Lychee!" Shouted Reishi. "Metamor-Pho-SE!"

"Mew Mew Candy!" Rima mimicked. "Metamor-Pho-SE!"

The two super girls jumped up to be at the same level as their shadowy foe. Buraoni lunged out of the shadows attempting to violently finish off these two mew mews. Lychee, having better reaction time, nimbly swept out of the way and fell gracefully to the ground staring up at her attacked, Candy however was hit and tumbled to the ground with a soft thud. Lychee picked up her friend, and they continued the fight. Buraoni pulled out his whip, and cracked it loudly.

"Lychee Heart!" Lychee called grabbing her weapon out of the air.

"Good idea!" Said Candy, "Candy Rod! Ribbon Candy-" she was cut of by Buraoni striking her with his whip, the old leather stung her flesh and she let out a cry of pain. Buraoni smiled gleefully at her obvious pain. Lychee charged at him from behind, whacking him with her staff. Buraoni spun around using his whip to ensnare Lychee's arms, he leaned closer towards her face and whispered.

"That wasn't a wise move kitty girl, now, how should I punish you?" His icy voice sent a chill up Lychee's spine. She glared at him, "Ooh,"he mocked, "defiant as well as foolish. We're going to have to do something about that." He removed the whip from her wrists, but a red mark was clearly visible he lashed at her savagely, all of his thoughts were on this one girl who clearly needed to be taught to fear him, like the others did. Lychee screamed as the whip hit her in blinding speeds, she could feel herself begin to bleed from small welts that he repeatedly kept hitting.

"Ribbon Candy Charge!" shouted Candy executing her attack from behind Buraoni. He whipped around to glare evilly at Candy.

"Ribbon Lychee Purify!" Shouted Lychee Buraoni took the blast and disappeared from their presence. The two gasped for breath turning back into their normal human forms. Reishi was still bleeding from the fight. She began to cry softly from the pain. Then she looked at her arms witch had suffered the most damage by far. They were nearly pure red from blood and her strained flesh. _If I have these powers, and I still get hurt this much, then what about the people without them?_ Reishi thought, She stood up despite her aching legs and said to Rima,

"Now, the real fight begins, and we have to be ready, he was just a soldier, there will be more people like him, and some will fight even harder. We can't loose. Think of all those people that will have to feel this kind of pain. We can't loose."

**Hope you enjoyed this mildly short chapter, don't forget to review. This chapter is dedicated to my friend Alex, who came up with Buraoni. I don't think she has a fanfiction account though...**


	7. Gone

**I'm in a good mood so here's another chapter**

Reishi ran towards her home. Her cuts stinging from the wind. When she reached her home her mother ran towards her.

"What happened?" She nearly shouted at Reishi. "Why are your arms covered in scratches?" Reishi looked at her trying to come up with something to explain it.

"I-" she began to say, but was cut off by her father saying,

"If Reishi doesn't want to tell us she shouldn't have to. She's old enough to make her own choices, but we're still going to have to bandage you up." He said looking at his daughter. Reishi nodded. Her mother got some gauze and alcohol to clean the wound. It almost hurt more cleaning up all the little scratches that being attacked. Her arms were wrapped up and she headed to bed to try to sleep off the pain.

After a week of recovering, without any attacks from the enemy Reishi, Rima and Bodou met up at the cafe.

"The fact that they haven't done anything worries me." Said Daichi. "Their probably planing something." Bodou countered

"They were just beaten, their probably still licking their wounds."

"I agree with Daichi," Reishi said, "Their probably planning something to beat us." Rima nodded. The four continued to bicker until they were interrupted by Maru shouting.

"Chimera Anima! Chimera Anima!" The girl quickly transformed and ran outside where they saw Buraoni as well as a strange chimera. It looked like a humanoid lizard with frills on its arms and cheeks.

"Lychee Heart!"

"Grape Ribbon!"

"Candy Rod!" the three called out in unison They ran at the lizard, and began to attack in sporadic motions. It ran up to the super girls and swung one of it's giant claws. The trio crashed to the ground, but steadily got up. Lychee help out her wand and shouted

"Ribbon Lychee Purify!" The chimera whacked away her attack, and Lychee watched as it hit Buraoni in the side. He brought out his whip and attacked the lizard monster; Yelling at it for making Lychee's attack hit him.

"Now." Lychee whispered

"Ribbon Candy Charge!"

"Ribbon Grape Strike!"

"Ribbon Lychee Purify!" The girls shouted in unison. The attacks all hit the Chimera, and along with the damage from Buraoni's whip forced the parasite out of its host, a human girl. Buraoni picked up the girl and loosely wrapped his whip around her neck and threatened.

"One more step, one more attack, and the woman dies." He said coldly. The girls froze angered by his actions.

"Drop your weapons." He ordered the girls glared at him and he tightened the whip. The girls reluctantly dropped their weapons, and gazed up at him. He lowered himself towards the ground at looked at the girls. His moves were precise and slow. Then he whipped around freeing the woman and instead trapping Grape. He brought her up into the air.

"Well, I've gotten what I wanted." He said slyly looking into Grapes violet eyes. She glared up at him. Until the two disappeared. Lychee and Candy transformed back into their normal forms.

The two girls darted back to the cafe when Daichi saw the look on their faces he instantly knew what had happened, but that didn't stop Rima from explaining it in great detail. They went into the basement and were met with a giant computer. Daichi typed rapidly to no avail. Bodou was gone, but they were going to do everything to get her back.


	8. Back

**Well, I guess I should continue the story... This chapter is dedicated to everyone who patiently waited for this part, I'm so sorry it took so long I've been really busy. Also, I'm going to be uploading one chapter a week, on Saturday from now until next summer**

Bodou looked up at her alien captor. His eyes sparkled with a primordial glee. Those were the eyes of a predator, an animal, with no sense of mercy. Buraoni smiled cruelly at Bodou causing her to shiver.

"I can't let the girls see you." Buraoni said running his fingers across her skin.

"What 'girls'?"Bodou asked curiously. As if on cue two of the alien girls passed by them, one with long white hair tied into a ponytail and golden eyes. The other, who looked a bit older, and more mature, had sand colored hair and pale sea green eyes. The two noticed Bodou. They ran over two her and smacked Buraoni.

"Do you really need to kidnap the girls from this planet? Do you want me to tell Kurepu about this?" asked the one with sandy hair.

"No, Momo, understand she's the enemy! Kurepu has nothing to do with this, she's staying back home for a reason!" Buraoni half explained, half made up excuses for Momo

"What reason? So you could cheat on her with every other girl you see?" The white haired one asked. Bodou wisely stayed quiet

"Suika! She's just a toy, Kurepu is the only girl who has my heart, you two should both know that!"

Bodou felt a little crestfallen, then instantly shocked_ What am I thinking? Is this what people call Stockholm Syndrome?_

Bodou looked up at the two girls pleadingly.

"It doesn't look like she wants to be your pet, seriously Buraoni you can be so rude to women." Suika said coldly.

"_**Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!**_" The alarm sounded loudly. The two alien girls ran to the spot where the intruders had entered. What they saw was two girls. One had on a pink dress, the others was black and white.

"Where is Bodou?" asked the Mew Lychee threateningly.

"Is 'Bodou' the girl Buraoni kidnapped?" asked Suika kindly

"Yes, now bring her to us and nobody gets hurt" Lychee said back

"Don't worry she's fine, we got to her before Buraoni did, but just because we're returning your teammate doesn't mean we're giving up on defeating you, some of us just prefer honorable battles." Momo said, as she teleported Bodou to the girls. As the three left an uneasy feeling filled their hearts


End file.
